A lamp according to the related art, which is installed in a bedroom or a living room inside a building, has a structure fixedly mounted on a wall surface or a ceiling. As a result, it may be impossible to move the lamp, and it may be sometimes impossible to position the lamp at a desired location.
Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention are directed to a multipurpose assistance lamp which may serve to perform a lighting function by mounting the multipurpose assistance lamp at various locations inside a building as desired by a user. Of course, such a multipurpose assistance lamp may be used for leisure purposes, such as for use on a camping or fishing trip.
A portable assistance lamp according to the related art such as a lantern may have similar aspects to a multipurpose assistance lamp according to an embodiment of the present invention. However, such a portable assistance lamp according to the related art is a typical lamp used inside a building at the time of emergency such as power failure, and therefore, is different from a multipurpose assistance lamp according to an embodiment of the present invention.
Meanwhile, a filament type bulb has been used as a portable assistance lamp according to the related art, but as new lighting means have recently been developed, products adopting new and various lighting means such as an LED light-emitting diode have been launched. In particular, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), which is being developed most recently, has advantages in terms of high brightness, thin structure, and bendability, and thus, the organic light-emitting diode is applied to various image devices such as a TV set.
Accordingly, a multipurpose assistance lamp according to an embodiment of the present invention may use an OLED as a lighting means, which has high brightness and thin structure, and thus, may present more improved brightness, and be slimmer and more elegant in design than the portable assistance lamp according to the related art.